Not all monsters are bad
by GreyTardis
Summary: Monsters are evil, they needed to be killed. Sam and Dean were raised with that single core belief, but sometimes, they doubted it. Sometimes, they have their reasons. Not all monsters are bad. (T rating, because this is Supernatural and swearing is common.) (And sorry for the sucky summary, I'm really bad at those.)


**A/N: Thanks for reading! It's my first SPN fanfic so I hope I got the characters right :) If you have the time, please give me some feedback on what to improve on :)**

* * *

Eyes filled with glee, a woman wandered over the fair. _Quite some time since I have been to one last._ She took a bite from the chocolate bar that had appeared in her hand. Lost in thought, she bumped into a boy.

''Ah, sorry,'' She smiled apologetically. The kid looked as if he could start crying any minute. ''Hey, what's the matter?'' He pointed at the white substance that now covered the ground. The woman smiled at the boy. ''I see. Well, good news I'm a wizard, then.'' The boy's eyes widened as she gave him a brand new ice-cream that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

''Thanks-'' the boy started, but the woman had gone.

* * *

''Dean, I think we got a possible case.'' Sam sighed and poked his brother, who had more eyes for their waitress.

''Huh, what?''

''Look at this.'' Sam turned the laptop around for Dean to see. ''Cody, Wyoming. A man gets attacked in the woods and dies of his injuries, authorities say it was 'a wild animal, a wolf or a coyote.''' Dean took a bite from his cheeseburger.

''So?'' Sam rolled his eyes.

''The coyote is, in the Native American mythology, a Trickster God. A bit coincidental, 'cause listen to this; last Tuesday, a man jumped off a bridge but somehow he woke up next to the county sheriff department.''

''Could be the Angels,'' Dean shrugged.

''Think, Dean.'' Sam answered. ''Aren't the Angels be a bit too busy to save a poor guy?'' Dean finished his burger.

''I don't know. I'm just saying that if it was them, they'd be doing the right thing, and that's making me suspicious. Do you think it's worth checking into?''

Sam nodded. ''I guess.''

* * *

''So you don't remember anything?'' The man shook his head.

''I- I jumped, and when I hit the water I wake up here. And then I…'' The man sighed. ''I confessed.''

''Yes, about that; what was it you did, again?'' Sam asked, and the man averted his eyes.

''I- I killed a small girl in an accident. It was a hit-and-run, about five years ago.''

''Alright, thank you.'' Dean said, and they left the interrogation room. ''That was weird.''

''Yeah,'' Sam said, ''I mean, a vengeful spirit I could understand, but to save your killer..?''

''And to let him confess? Something's not right.'' Dean grunted. ''You think we should check out the parents?''

''They moved.'' Sam sighed. ''All the way to Maine, and the girl was cremated, so that'd be a waste of our time.''

''Right.'' Dean sighed. ''Is there a case here, Sam? I mean, what if it was the Angels?''

''It was not us.'' Dean jumped and turned around.

''Son of a bitch, Cas! Cut to the crap, do you enjoy freaking me out like that?!'' Castiel's expression didn't change at Dean's outburst.

''I'm sorry if I appeared unexpectedly, but it wasn't the Angels. There is something else in this town.'' He walked to the door, Sam and Dean in his tail.

''What is it then?'' Dean said once they were outside the sheriff department. Castiel looked up at the night sky.

''I don't know.'' the Angel answered. Dean turned around to face Sam.

''Okay, so we've got a guy torn to shreds, a failed suicide, so-''

''He's gone…'' Sam remarked and Dean turned around.

''I hate it when he does that,'' Dean grumbled. He turned back to his brother. ''You know, if he's supposed to help us stop Armageddon, we might as well take the chance and do something about his manners.''

* * *

Dean sighed. Sam was busy doing research, Cas was probably doing some important Angel-business and that left him with nothing to do. He started tearing off pages of the newspaper and folding them into airplanes, throwing them at Sam. The newspaper was quite big and he wasn't yet halfway through when Sam let out an exasperated sigh after being hit for the fourth time.

''Dean, if you're going to annoy me all day I won't get anything done. Why don't you, I don't know, check out the town? Keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary.'' Dean shrugged and stood up from the bed.

''Sure. My talents are being wasted, sitting here all day like some stupid fat Buddha.'' Sam grinned at his brother's remark and continued typing as Dean stepped out the door.

Dean decided to leave the Impala for a change and walk. There was nothing strange about the town, the people, or the buildings. Dean looked inside dark alley's a couple of times, but there was nothing. No signs of coyotes or any supernatural beings anywhere.

He was considering going back to the motel when a group of kids ran past him.

''Jimmy, Kevin! Don't run boys, it won't be gone in five minutes, you know!'' a woman yelled. She walked past Dean and he shot here a kind smile. ''Do you believe it?'' she said to Dean. ''They're getting so exited about a fair where they couldn't care less about last year.''

''There's a fair?'' Dean asked, surprised, as he continued to walk with the woman.

''Yeah. They've been waiting for it all week. Apparently, there is an 'awesome new ride'.'' She let out a small sigh, still looking a bit flustered from the running.

''So is it staying long?'' It had been a fair share of years since Dean had been to a fair last.

''Just a few days,'' the woman answered, ''I believe they're packing up two days after tomorrow.''

''Sounds exiting,'' Dean said with a smile, while the music sounded louder with every step closer.

* * *

The lights, the stands, the attractions; it was all pretty regular. Dean wandered around a bit until he saw what all the fuss was about. At the end of everything, there stood a tall construction. It was painted purple, with the name 'Booster' written in yellow. A long cable was connected to the top, and at the end of the cable there was a round cabin. Dean looked how a small group took place inside the cabin and how, once they were seated, it started to swing around the whole construction. Dean paled at the thought of sitting in that cramped space, spinning around like crazy.

''Why would anyone go in there for fun?'' He wondered out loud.

''I'm not sure, kids sure seem to like it,'' a voice next to him answered. Dean looked beside him and saw a woman eating a chocolate bar. She couldn't be much older than mid-twenties.

''Don't they think it's scary at all? With all the swinging around in a tight space, and all?'' Dean commented.

''Well, apparently not.'' The woman smiled as she finished the candy and put the wrapper in her pocket. She looked Dean straight in the eyes. ''I dreamt it, you know. Kids sure love danger these days,'' she said with a smirk. Dean couldn't help but smile back.

''Living in the moment, I guess.'' Dean said. ''So, have you heard? Apparently there have been coyote attacks 'round here.'' The woman flinched slightly and Dean noticed that the friendly look in her eyes had faltered.

''Yeah, I've heard. Also that they're not doing much against it. But there haven't been any more sightings of any coyotes or wolves around here, so I guess we won't have more trouble.'' The woman returned her gaze back to the Booster. He shuddered once again and kept watching for a bit, until something the woman had said started bothering him. He turned to ask her. ''Hey, what was that you said about-'' But she had already disappeared.

* * *

''Find something nice?'' Sam asked when Dean returned.

''Depends how you look at it,'' Dean said with a frown. ''There's this fair, with some crazy dangerous attraction, but no one really seems to care about that.''

''Really? Maybe we could go tomorrow.'' Sam said.

''Hell, I'm not going in that damned thing, you can ask Cas.'' Dean grunted. ''What did you find out?''

''Well, there have been two more strange rescues in the past year, a guy who survived a car crash by landing in a bouncing castle and someone who almost drowned in the river, only to be saved by what he claimed was a mermaid.''

''Talk about weird,'' Dean huffed.

''Yeah. Though reports said that in both cases the victims were drunk, so that might explain something. Also, there have been another eight cases where people have been attacked by what the authorities thought was a wolf or a coyote.''

'''What they thought'? It's never been confirmed?'' Dean asked.

''No. None of the victims survived the attack.'' Sam answered. ''Also, there haven't been any further sightings of either wolves or coyotes. I'm not sure what to think of this, Dean.'' Dean stayed silent as he thought.

''Maybe a really violent spirit?''

''Spirits are usually bound to one place though, right?'' Sam said, ''The attacks all took place somewhere else. And the victims don't really have matching profiles.''

''Looking at the attacks,'' Dean said, ''What was the ground zero, you know, the middle when you connect them?'' Sam tapped a bit on his laptop.

''Hard to say. Somewhere here in the town centre, but there are too much buildings here to be sure.''

''Hmm.'' Dean lay down on the bed and folded his arms beneath his head. ''How about we go 'round the block tomorrow?'' Sam nodded.

''Yeah, sounds great.''

* * *

It was drizzling when they went out that day. Just like before, there wasn't anything weird in town. A gathering of people in front of a building a couple of yards away caught Sam's attention.

''Seems like there's something going on,'' he remarked. Once they came closer, a delicious smell floated towards them.

''Oooh, we have _got_ to go in there, Sammy,'' Dean said with his eyes closed, savouring the smell of freshly baked pie that hung in the air around them. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. This was one of the rare moments his brother wouldn't let anything get in the way of him and his food.

''Of course, Dean,'' he answered half-heartedly.

'Grand Opening', the banner above the store read. Inside were a lot of people and waitresses who were walking around with plates stocked with all kinds of pie.

''Ah, this is heaven.'' Dean sighed. He walked up to the nearest waitress and got himself a piece of cherry-pie. ''Mmpf, this is amazing!'' he said with a mouth full of pie. Sam rolled his eyes again.

''I'm sure. Hey, how about I go sit at the bar and you just- eh, knock yourself out…'' Sam hesitantly said. Dean grinned at him and started to make way to a nearby waitress for a second helping.

''I see you're enjoying yourself.'' Dean swallowed the last bite of what his seventh or eighth slice of pie (he had lost count somewhere, but _damn_, the pie was the best). He looked behind him and there stood the woman from the fair, casually eating a piece of blueberry-pie.

''I certainly am,'' he answered with a grin.

''I thought you might,'' the girl answered with a grin that equalled his own. ''So, which flavour do you think is best?'' Dean stroked his chin absentmindedly the way a professor would, because this was one of the hardest questions he'd been asked in a long time.

''Hmm. They were all absolutely delicious,'' he answered, ''But I think I'd go with…apple.'' The woman smiled.

''Yeah, that's my favourite too. But then I'm a real sweet tooth, I basically got a thing for everything with sugar in it.''

''You know, I never got your name,'' Dean asked. ''I'm eh, Mike. Mike Turner.''

''Nice to meet you, Mike,'' the woman answered with an unwavering smile. ''I'm Jane Collins.'' She extended her left hand and Dean awkwardly took it, as Jane took a bite from her pie with her right hand. They held hands a bit longer than sociable acceptable for people who just meant, but when Dean realised his mistake and let go, Jane just smiled. ''So, what have you been doing in town? I pretty much know everyone who lives here,'' she said.

''My partner and I, we're here for business.'' Dean quickly explained. He was using that lie for so long now that it almost sounded like the truth. A tap on his shoulder made him look away.

''Dean, I just got a call from Cas.'' Sam said, implying that they needed to go.

''When did he get a cell?'' Dean laughingly replied before he turned back to say his goodbyes to Jane. ''I- …oh.'' She had already gone. He turned back to Sam. ''Never mind. What did Cas say?''

''He's at the motel,'' Sam answered while they walked towards the exit, Dean quickly grabbing another slice when they passed a waitress. ''He wants to know how far we are with the case.''

''Did you tell him where we are?'' Dean asked.

''Yeah, why-'' Sam started, but he cut short as he saw who was waiting outside the shop. Castiel tilted his head slightly to the left as he looked from Sam to Dean.

''I didn't know humans needed so much nourishment.'' he stated and Sam rolled his eyes.

''We don't, Dean here just hulks out when there's pie involved.'' he explained dryly. Dean grinned like an idiot at this.

''Well, at least it's pie. It could've been pickles, ugh.'' he said, his face screwing up at the thought. ''You could try a slice, Cas. This place has the best.'' Castiel frowned slightly.

''I have no need for sustenance. I came to enquire about the progress of your current case.'' Deans grin faded.

''Oh. Of course. Well, it's not much to go on… We've got mister suicide-gone-wrong, the bouncy airbag and a mermaid.'' Castiel raised his eyebrow, confused.

''And nine coyote or wolf attacks.'' Sam added. Cas simply nodded.

''Okay. And have you an idea of what it is yet?'' Dean grinned.

''We were just going to look for more clues, but then we passed this pie-shop…'' Castiel sighed.

''It is of import that it is taken care of. Do you require my help?'' Dean shrugged at his angel friend.

''Only if you want to.'' Cas nodded determinedly.

''Very well then.''

* * *

Castiel wasn't very fond of the idea of hanging around the town and wasting time, so the three of them returned to the motel.

Sam sighed as he took a look at everything another time.

''Dean,'' he said, gaining his brother's attention.

''What is it?''

''I went over everything again, and I think I'm pretty sure what it is, now.'' Dean raised his eyebrows and he put down the pen. He and Cas were playing Pictionary and he was winning big time.

''Well? The suspense is killing me, Sammy.''

''People saved in unexplainable ways, coyote attacks… You know, in almost all lore, the coyote is the animal form of the trickster. It's got to be, a trickster, right?'' Dean huffed.

''A trickster once again, huh. It better not be Gabriel again.'' Sam shrugged.

''It is not,'' Cas said, ''I would've felt it if it was.''

''Then I'd say either these guys were really all wasted as hell or this could be an actual trickster.'' Sam said.

''So how do we gank it?'' Dean said, ''A stake through the heart with the victim's blood should do it, right? We'd have to go to the morgue first to get some.''

''But what if they were actually attacked by a coyote?'' Sam questioned, ''It wouldn't work.''

''Well it is worth a shot,'' Dean said, standing up from the bed, ''And otherwise, Cas can smite the heck out him, right Cas?''

''I would prefer not to, Dean,'' Castiel answered. ''I am still an outcast from heaven and using my divine powers would only draw unwanted attention to us.''

''We'll just hope the coyote attacks were in fact the trickster's work.'' Sam said.

* * *

After having collected a jam jar full with the last claimed victim's blood, they were back at the motel again.

''Where do we go next?'' Dean asked as he changed out of his fancy suit into his regular clothes.

''No idea,'' Sam answered, ''Tricksters have a real sweet tooth, right? We could always try a candy store.''

''Alright, but we still have no way of knowing who it is.'' Dean said, as he didn't want to risk any more lives than absolutely necessary. He'd rather know who they'd be aiming for beforehand.

''Don't worry about that,'' Castiel spoke up, ''I will be able to sense its soul. I will know who it is the moment we'll enter the building.'' Dean walked past him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

''Nice, Cas.'' he said, as he picked up a stake and started to sharpen it some more. Dean looked at his brother, who shrugged on his jacket. ''All set?'' Sam nodded.

''Let's roll.''

* * *

Cowtown Candy Company was situated in downtown area of Cody, and big sign saying 'CANDY' made it very clear this was the right place.

''So this is the only candy store in this whole town?'' Dean asked.

''You can get candy in the supermarket, sure, but these guys are professional.'' Sam said.

They entered the shop, but stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the inside. The shop was so crammed with different shelves full with candy that it looked as if the building was bigger than the outside let on. Dean started grinning.

''_Damn,_ this is definitely the best case we've been on yet.'' he said, and Sam rolled his eyes.

''That's what you said with that town where all the girls got infected with that lust-stimulating virus.''

''No, but seriously, first the pie and now this!'' Dean threw his hands in the air for the dramatic effect. ''It's like Willy Wonka heaven in this place!'' Sam walked past Dean to the counter.

''With that sweet tooth of yourself, I'm starting to doubt your humanity, Dean.'' he said with a mocking grin. ''Are you sure you're not actually the trickster?''

''He is not,'' Castiel spoke up. ''I cannot sense it here. The trickster is somewhere else. Will you be able to track it down by yourself? I have other duties to attend to.''

''Sure thing Cas,'' Dean said with a wide grin. ''You know us, right?'' The angel didn't answer that and disappeared. The brothers continued their way to the counter.

''Hello, we are agents Page and Turner, we've got a few questions for you,'' Sam said as they held up their fake ID's. The shop-assistant, a scrawny-looking man nodded nervously.

''There's nothing to be afraid of,'' Dean said, ''Just asking some routine questions 'round the neighbourhood.'' He gave the guy his trademark grin. ''We'll need a list of customers though.'' The man nodded quickly and hurried to the back. ''I don't get why some people are so afraid of the feds,'' Dean said, turning back to his brother, ''They're meant to do the good thing, right? We're not like freaking Dexter.'' Sam shrugged, but before he could answer, the shop-assistant returned.

''I couldn't get a full list, but these are our most buying customers.'' He handed Sam the list.

''Thanks.'' They walked outside and Dean snatched the list from Sam's hands. His eyes skimmed over the paper.

''Son of a bitch.''

''What's wrong?'' Sam asked.

''I should've known.'' He pointed at the list. Jane Collins.

''Do you know her?''

''I met her twice, that time I went to check out the fair and today, at the pie-shop.'' Dean folded the paper and put it in his pocket. ''I think it's pretty clear now. Wait here.'' He marched back into the shop and asked the shop-assistant for ''Jane's'' address.

''Dean, are you sure?'' Sam asked as Dean as he angrily paced back to the Impala.

'''Course I'm sure. Why'd you ask?''

''It's just that I don't like to rush into this. What if she just has a gigantic sweet tooth, like yourself?'' Dean slammed the door as he sat down and he started the car.

''It's not like that. I _know._ It's just… the stuff she said. Back at the fair, I talked to her by the Booster. She said that she'd _dreamt_ it. Doesn't that sound just a bit suspicious to you?'' Sam shrugged and looked his brother in the eye.

''It does. And if you're sure, then I believe you.'' He smiled. ''Let's get this bitch.''

* * *

The house was the biggest in the neighbourhood and was built in a gothic style. The dark stone was covered with moss, only intermittent by high windows. And with the clouds gathering above, the whole scene gave off a pretty disturbing vibe.

''Talk about a scary layer,'' Dean murmured under his breath as he stopped the car. They got out and Dean opened the trunk. The blood on two stakes had already dried, but just to be sure, Sam and Dean drowned them in the victim's blood again. Dean closed the trunk and he and Sam silently walked up to the front door. Sam picked the lock quickly as Dean held cover for him, and with a creaky noise the door opened. The lights were out and made it difficult to see. Dean signalled his brother by hand signals, _you take the left corridor, I'll start at the right. Back in five._

Dean sneaked into the living room, where it was just as dark as in the hall. A big TV hung attached to the wall, and Dean snickered silently as he noticed a Wii sitting beneath it on a small cabinet. With the powers a trickster possessed, you would think it could keep itself in shape with a snap of the fingers. Dean rumbled through some magazines, but froze as suddenly a scream pierced the air. Sammy's scream.

As fast as he could, Dean ran to the place the scream had come from, the kitchen. He entered with the stake raised and ready to attack, but he stopped when he saw his brother. Sam was tied up, and, in the span of three minutes that had past upon entering the house, had managed to change into a princesses outfit. Dean couldn't help himself and started grinning a bit, while still checking out the room. The kitchen was dark as well, but from what he could see it was pretty neat, like the living room. Sam tried to say something, but he was gagged, so the only thing that came out was an irritated groan. Dean gestured for him to stay calm and keep quiet, and started moving towards his brother. He held the stake in his right hand and grabbed a small knife out his pocket. The room was otherwise empty, so Dean started to cut his brother's bounds. Sam wasn't tied up too tight, so within a minute, the brothers were standing and ready for whatever might be coming.

''Dude, what the hell is up with the costume?'' Dean whispered. ''Are we getting secret identities next or what?'' Sam rolled his eyes agitated at his brother's attempt at humour even in the tense moment.

''How the hell am I supposed to know?'' he whispered back. ''The bitch must've snuck up on me.'' Dean snickered.

''Yeah, she must've.'' They were standing against each other's backs, still in stealth mode, as suddenly all the lights went back on, causing Dean to quietly curse under his breath.

''That's a pretty bad word, Mike,'' a voice rang out. ''Or should I say Dean? Since that is your real name.''

''Show yourself!'' Sam shouted.

''Easy there, Sammy. You know, I only meant to be nice,'' the voice continued. ''Never had a guilty princess pleasure before?'' Sam groaned angrily now. ''Such a shame, I bet it would've made for a nice Halloween-costume.'' A woman entered the kitchen. ''Isn't that right, Dean?''

''As much as I might've appreciated your sense of humour if you weren't such a cold-hearted bitch, I'm still gonna kick your ass to where ever you freaks go when you die.'' Dean hissed.

''Empty threats don't do much good, Dean.'' Jane said, her voice completely lacking any kind of emotion. ''You know what power I possess. You might want to fasten your seatbelts, boys.''

''Shut up,'' Sam said. ''You are killing innocent people just for fun. You're a sick, twisted monster. Killing you is what needs to be done.'' He tightened his grip on the stake as a tense silence fell down on the room. The Winchesters glared daggers at the trickster, desperate to make a move, until Jane averted her eyes.

''Not for fun.''

''Excuse me?'' Dean sneered. ''Didn't catch that.'' Jane turned her cold gaze back on him and looked right in his eyes.

''I said, it's _not for fun_. You hunters always think you've got all the answers, but those murders, it was _not for fun_. Maybe, if you'd have done your research properly, you might have found out!'' Jane yelled, slowly beginning to lose her temper.

''What is it then?!'' Dean yelled back. ''Enlighten me.''

''Bill Evans, big time tax fraud and he cheated on his wife. He was the first, and God knows he had it coming.'' Jane huffed. ''Zach Barren, mugged a couple dozen people in dark alleys while threatening them with a gun. He screwed up and killed a man and woman in the street. Last mistake he'd ever make. Jim Robertson, abused his eleven year-old son and fourteen year-old daughter almost daily. Their mom got killed in a car-crash he was the cause of, 'cause the stupid bastard decided to get drunk before driving his family home. I swear, if I hadn't killed him, his own thoughtlessness sure would've. Amanda Barns. Bullied countless young girls back in the day, driving three of them as far as jumping of a bridge. Didn't stop there, because why would she? She managed to kill three dogs and five cats over the last year with that stupid Volvo of hers. On top of all that, she really annoyed me. That's already half of your list. Want me to go on?''

''Look, I understand why you hated these people,'' Sam said, his tone softer now than before. ''Anyone would've. But that is no reason to _kill_ them.''

''You have done your research on my kind, Sam.'' Jane said. ''Trickster, often also called a demi-god. I can do what I want. It's kinda in the job-description.''

''So what? You're like the second Loki?'' Dean said.

''I liked his impersonation in the Marvel movies good enough, but other than that… He's an annoying brat who likes to make fun of or hurt innocent people. I'm better than him. Don't ever compare me with him again, please. I wouldn't hurt people without good reasons.'' She looked purposely at the brothers, who were still standing as if on the verge to attack her. ''Self-defence being one of them.'' Sam got the hint and relaxed slightly, though still not lowering the stake. Jane sighed and walked past the hunters, keeping a safe distance from them. She sat down at the kitchen table. ''Could you put those stakes down, maybe? You're dripping blood all over the floor.'' She paused. ''Oh, actually… Never mind that.'' She snapped her fingers and the stakes and the blood disappeared.

''Wha- Damn it.'' Dean murmured under his breath.

''Sit down, boys.'' Jane ordered, and she suddenly much more mature than her twenty year-old appearance let on. The boys reluctantly took place across the table. ''Now look, I understand why you want to kill me and I know you understand why you can't. I'm too strong. Not anyone can kill a demi-god.'' Dean grinned.

''We're not anyone.'' Jane grinned back in a similar manner.

''I bet you aren't, tiger.'' She winked, and Sam rolled his eyes at the innuendo's. ''Still, I'm _almost_ sure you can't kill me, and I don't want to kill you. How about we make a deal?''

''Making deals has never really been a good move for us,'' Dean drily remarked.

''Yeah,'' Sam said. ''How do we even know we can trust you?'' Jane shrugged.

''Well, you can't, of course. But as opposed to demons, I do keep my promises. I'm not necessarily the bad guy, you know. In some lore I'm even the hero.'' She grinned confidently. Dean looked at his brother for a moment.

''Can we have a minute?''

''Sure. Just know that I'll be keeping an eye on you.'' Jane made the typical 'I got my eyes on you'-gesture and disappeared.

''What do you think?'' Sam asked. Dean stayed quiet for a bit as he thought the situation over.

''I'm not so sure, Sammy,'' he answered. ''I don't really think we've got a choice here, you know. She's right; without the stakes we can't kill her, even if we managed to get back to the Impala to get new ones. She can practically kill us in the blink of an eye.'' Sam sighed.

''So what about what she said? A deal kinda seems like the only option left.'' he said. Dean grunted.

''As much as I hate to admit… it is.''

''Made a decision, then?'' Jane, who was suddenly sitting across them again, said. Dean nodded, a grim expression on his face

''Okie-dokie. Now, how about… you leave me alone and I'll stop killing the 'innocents'.''

''Just like that?'' Dean asked. It seemed to go just a bit too easy for them.

''Just like that.'' Jane confirmed.

''How do we know you won't just start all over again once we've left?'' Sam asked, and Jane sighed.

''Look at me, Sam. What you see, it's only an appearance I've chosen for myself. I'm old, older than you boys could ever hope to imagine. And this world, it's all fight, war, blood, tears... I have been living in this town for a long time now, and all I want is some peace. That is why I rid this town from those monstrosities to begin with.'' She looked the boys in the eyes and then they saw it. The eyes were so much older than the body. They couldn't say anything. Jane stood up from the table as suddenly something burst through the door. Or rather a someone.

''Cas?'' Sam asked, surprised.

''I have come to your aid.'' the Angel stated. Castiel let his angel blade slip out of his sleeve. ''Tonight will be your last night, you vile creature.''

''Oh, great. The Angel has arrived…'' Jane sighed. Sam and Dean stood up immediately and took their positions on both sides of Castiel.

''Please wait a sec before you go and pull a Vietnam on us, Cas,'' Dean said, hoping to calm the Angel down enough to consider. ''She offered us a deal.'' Castiel ignored Dean's earlier statement and went straight to the point.

''What kind of deal?''

''She'll leave the people alone if we leave her alone,'' Sam explained.

''That is tactless,'' the Angel objected. ''She will make the mistake of killing someone sometime in the future; no one can deny that.''

''I can.'' Castiel's gaze drifted back to the trickster.

''You are an abomination; your kind does nothing else than fall back into the same patterns, over and over again, you make people suffer.'' he said.

''I am different than the others.'' Jane said. ''But God knows whether I'll be able to convince you knuckleheads…''

''Can't we give her at least a chance?'' Sam whispered to his brother, behind Castiel's back. Dean frowned and thought before he gave his answer.

''I don't know… I mean she seems nice enough, but it's just not how it's done. It's going against our rules, man. When a supernatural being kills people, we take care of it, right?''

''And so you should.'' Cas commented, his eyes never leaving Jane. She sighed and a book that looked as if it was centuries old appeared in her hand. She opened it and started skimming through the pages.

''If I'm not mistaken,'' she said, while continuing to search, ''There should be some sort of spell in here which could be useful.''

''What kind of spell?'' Sam asked.

''Ah, here it is.'' Jane said. ''It's a binding spell from the early fourteenth century. Both ends have to make a promise chosen by the other, and if they break it, they will die. Seems suitable enough. What do you say?'' She looked directly at the Angel, who merely blinked.

''Sounds reliable enough,'' Dean said. ''What do you think, Cas? Sam?'' Sam shrugged in approval and Cas nodded.

''What does this deal require?'' Jane's finger traced the page.

''Let's see… About a gallon of lams blood, which is in my opinion quite a lot, bones, weeds. I'd say it's nothing you can't get.'' She handed Cas the book and the Angel disappeared. The remaining three stood in silence for a while. ''If you want to get comfy, it's really not a problem.'' Jane spoke up after a while.

''No thanks,'' Dean answered. ''I'd rather wait here.'' Jane only shrugged and no one budged from their spot. Only a minute later Castiel returned, having gathered all the ingredients in a wooden bowl. He set it down on the kitchen table and Jane dipped her hand in the mixture, up to her elbow. She pulled it back up and sniffed her bloodied arm. A grin appeared on her features.

''Ready now?'' she asked Cas, who had also dipped his hand in the bowl. He nodded. Jane picked up a silver knife that had miraculously appeared on the table and made a cut. She let the blood mix with the red mixture. Castiel followed her lead and when they were both ready, they pressed their arms against the other and Jane began to murmur some ancient sounding words. When she finished, she nodded to the Angel.

''I want you to stop killing humans. Swear this upon your life and promise this on the promise of Death.'' he said.

''I will stop killing humans. I swear this upon my life and promise this on the promise of Death.'' Jane finished. Then it was her turn, and a grin appeared on her face.

''I want you to kiss me. Swear this upon your life and promise this on the promise of Death.'' Castiel frowned but went through with it as he really had no other choice. He saw Dean biting his lips in an effort not to laugh.

''I will kiss you. I swear this upon my life and promise this on the promise of Death.'' Castiel quickly murmured. A grin appeared on Jane's face. She removed her arm from Castiel's.

''Great!'' she said excitedly, then she grabbed him by his tie and pressed her lips on his. Castiel tried his best not to struggle too much, because he had no other choice and he wouldn't risk breaking the deal. After some time Jane released her hold on him and smiled brightly. ''You're a great kisser,'' she said as she gave him a pat on his shoulder. Castiel stayed silent.

''So this means you won't be killing any humans no more, right?'' Dean asked, and Cas nodded. ''Then our business here is done.'' He and Sam left the house and went back to the Impala. They sat down and both brothers stayed quiet for a while.

''What a day, huh.'' Sam said after a while.

''Yeah,'' Dean nodded. He faced his brother. ''It's days like these that really made me question our job, you know.''

''How so?'' Sam asked.

''You know how so, Sam. That trickster had all the reason in the world to kill those people, and well… She is a demi-god.''

''Killing people is wrong, Dean.'' Sam said. ''No matter what you are.''

''Even a god?'' Dean asked. Sam nodded and looked at Dean with that puppy-eyes expression of his. ''Still, I can't say I feel bad that we didn't gank her.''

''Me neither,'' Sam smiled. ''I didn't think she was so evil to begin with, you know.'' Dean huffed as he started the car.

''Yeah sure, Mr Nice,'' he said with a smile. ''You thought that with Ruby, too, remember?'' Sam rolled his eyes.

''Shut up, Jerk.''

''Only in your dreams, Bitch.''

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. As for the followers on my other (unfinished) fics, I'm still working on them, I haven't abandoned them (ugh I hate myself for being such a bad writer). Thanks again for reading. Oh and by the way; this is a one-shot. I just haven't listed it as 'completed' yet because I had this idea of making it into a one-shot series. So following is no prob, just know I update only very sporadically (sorry about that).**


End file.
